The disclosure relates to an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device that displays an image by utilizing an organic EL phenomenon, a method of manufacturing the organic EL display device, and an electronic system.
With acceleration of development in information and communication industry, high-performance display elements have been in demand. Among the display elements is an organic EL element that has been attracting attention as a next-generation display element. The organic EL element has an advantage of not only having a wide viewing angle as well as excellent contrast, but also having quick response time, to serve as a self-luminous-type display element.
Materials used for an organic layer of the organic EL element, such as a luminous layer, are classified roughly into low-molecular-weight materials and polymer materials. In fabrication of an organic EL display device that includes this organic EL element as a pixel, a dry process such as vacuum deposition is used as a technique of forming the organic layer, in a case where a low-molecular-weight material is used. On the other hand, in a case where a polymer material is used, there is employed a discharge printing method such as spin coating, ink-jet printing, and nozzle-jet printing, or a plate printing method such as flexographic printing, screen printing, gravure printing, and offset printing (reverse printing).
In the offset printing among the examples of the plate printing method, printing is performed by temporarily transferring the pattern of a plate to an intermediate transfer member called a blanket, and then causing this blanket to contact a printed substrate. As such offset printing, there have been suggested a method using a roll blanket (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-327067, for example), and a method using a flat blanket (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-158799, for example).